Already Dead
by TheRealHinata1996
Summary: "Let's just hope we don't get reaped the same year or you will be dead," Clove teased as Cato pushed her up against a wall. He looked down at her seductively, "Oh yeah?" he smiled before leaning in and capturing her lips. Clove/Cato One-shot
1. Chapter 1

Already Dead

"Yeah! Cato get him!" The crowd cheered, egging Cato on as him and his friends beat up a poor kid who tried to mug them.

Cato took in a huge breath and fell to the wet ground on his knees and clenched his hand, pounding the poor kids face in. When the kid fell limp in his arms he wiped the sweat and blood off with his arm. But he wasn't done. He took the kids arms and legs and began twisting them till they snapped. The sound echoed off the dark alley walls, almost hushed by the heavy rain that fell from the stone grey skies.

The kids gasped and ran away when they heard the sirens of the Peacekeepers on the way. Cato didn't care the rest of the kids left, there was so much anger in him he refused to back down. This kid tried to steal from him. No that wasn't why there was so much anger in him. All his life, he was trained to kill; this was why he was born. Thats what bothered him.

He looked down at the lifeless body and began throwing more punches at his broken face, crushing the wind pipe and breaking the rib cages. The rain only made the mood worse.

Cato fell back on his heels and looked up at the sky and cried out. His insides burning with rage and his thoughts were clouded, that's why he couldn't hear the light footsteps coming around the corner.

The figure stopped when she saw Cato and leaned against the wall coolly, her dark hair sticking to her pale face, her training clothes showing off her fragile yet toned figure. "I think he's dead," She spoke, her voice light and full of amusement. Cato looked up to see Clove. "Don't you think I know that?" He yelled at her, "Get out of here!"

She shrugged, "Why would I do that?"

This question took him by surprise, but he shook it off and scrapped at his face, running his shaking masculine hands through his short dirty blonde hair. "Because... I might kill you next,"

His response made Clove laugh. She got off the wall and started walking forward, kneeling down on the other side of the body and looking at Cato, her green eyes sparkling with gold, "You kill me? We've been training partners for years, you can never touch me," She teased. Cato snapped.

With his powerful legs he leaped up and shoved Clove against the alley wall, his built body towering over her. She didn't flinch.

"I am a Killer! Clove, you don't fucking understand. That's all I will ever know is to kill. I'm already dead." His voice lowered into a hush. Clove stared at him almost annoyed, "What the hell am I, a girl scout? Everybody in District 2 is a killer Cato! No shocker there. The thing is how good you are. You're dead when you do nothing with your life. But you, you train so fucking hard every day to get into the Hunger Games. And when you win and when all those fans are yelling at you, you'll think differently," He looked down at her, slow water drops falling down his handsome face. His face softened a little. Clove smirked, "Let's just hope we don't get reaped the same year or else your ass is dead,"

Cato smiled at her seductively, "Oh yeah?" He leaned down, running his hand down and settling it on her hip while the other stroked her face, gently cupping her cheek before smashing his lips onto hers, pressing Clove more against the cold wall. His hands raised and trapped her in between his arms. She smiled into the kiss and grabbed the front of us shirt, pulling him closer.

They pulled away when they heard the sirens right around the corner.

Damn Peacekeepers.

Cato leaned his forehead against hers, a cocky smile spreading on his face. "What now?"

Clove thought about it for a brief second and then smiled, "Your place," She leaned up and kissed him, sexily biting his bottom lip before pulling away. Cato felt the stab of pain and smiled at the drop of blood "Oh your so going to get it!" He taunted before chasing her down the alley away from the Peacekeepers.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

* Thank you Yukiko 18 for reviewing my other stories. So this is for you :) Hope you like it! And for everybody else i hope you like it to! Any comments or ideas i would love to hear them :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cato chased Clove all the way till their front yard, her stone grey house on her left and his stone grey house on her right. "Didn't you say your house?" She smiled as she felt Cato's strong arms around her, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his hard torso. He smirked at her, "We can do it both places," He said before smashing his lips into hers.

He kicked in his front door and carried her inside, pushing her up against a wall as she tugged at his shirt. He slid his shirt over his head to reveal all his golden muscles. She pouted at the result, "Eh, body could be better," She teased before kissing him. He laughed and ran his hand up her neck to cup her face.

"_Ahem_!"

They immediately pulled away to see Cato's trainer Mason standing there with Cato's dad in the living room. "Bad time to talk to you?" Mason said in a bored voice, folding his muscular arms that bulged with veins. Cato cleared his throat, "Not at all," He said before setting Clove down. "Well I thought it was a bad time," Clove teased, clearing her throat and adjusting her clothes. "This is really big Cato, you're going into the Games this year,"

Everything in the room froze.

Cato smirked, "About damn time," He tried to sound cocky but Clove really knew he was somewhat worried. Not that he would die but worried he would lose the rest of his humanity. She mentally sighed and tried to remind him of the good that the Games brought, "What an honor for your district Cato. Let's just hope I'm not going with you this year. Am i?" She turned to Mason who just rolled his eyes, "Like I know about you. Go home, maybe your trainers there wanting to talk to you. I doubt it," He said under his breath. He looked back up to see her expression, to see her angry with him and his attitude because he loved to piss people off, but when he looked up she wasn't there. "Where is she?" He asked angrily. "She left in the middle of when you where talking and so did i!" Cato yelled from upstairs. Mason turned to face Cato's father, "Am I that boring?" But then he realized Cato's father had left to.

Clove busted through her front door and ran around the house like crazy, searching for any other person in her house. Her dad and her trainer Peb sat in the kitchen, drinking down shots of tequila. The moment they saw her they got up from their seats, their faces strong and stern, hiding their happiness for her. She already knew before they said it and screamed, "Yes! This year is mine!" She ran upstairs to her room and jumped up and down on her bed, throwing the pillows randomly around the room and kicking the blankets onto the floor before falling down on the comfy mattress. 'I'm going into the Hunger Games,' she thought. But then another thought hit her, 'Cato's going into the Games to. Her training partner almost all her life. This would be the best year ever!'

But she would have kill him and there would be no more challenges, no more teasing, sexy flirting. But this is what she's been training for, to _win_! She laid there on her bed and thought about that for a minute, how everything would change after the Games. That's not necessarily a bad thing. The only bad would she would never feel Catos touch again. And then she found a loophole. Why couldn't she have a little fun with him before they left for the games? She smiled at the thought and jumped out of bed, running to the window and pushing it open, bending down and starting to climb out.

She was going to Cato's house.

* * *

*I wasn't really thinking of another chapter but all the reviews changed my mind :) Hope you like it! Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


	3. Chapter 3

The moment Clove was fully out the window she heard a slight clicking noise, someone was coming into her room. She quickly climbed back in and shut the window just as she saw maid walk into her room, her eyes shifting from bored and scared to humor. "Oh Clove, leave that boy alone before you end up pregnant," She teased before walking over and shutting the window. "You know that would never happen. Business before pleasure. Besides winning the Hunger Games is probably better then sex," Clove said, her eyes looking up to the sky and fantasizing about killing. Her maid laughed, "I doubt it. But more importantly. Are you going to the future tribute party tonight? I say you do, your father is having another one of his poker parties and I don't want you to get hurt like last time," Her voice oozed with sympathy as she gingerly placed her hand on Cloves bony shoulder. She shook it off and walked away, her eyes burning with anger as she remembered that day.

* * *

"You, girl! Get me another beer," Cloves father leaned back in his chair, clutching cards in his sweaty hands, his other hand waving weirdly in the air as a gesture to her. She scoffed in disgust, "Yes father," her lips twitched with anger as she walked over to the refrigerator and took out a cold beer bottle. She then walked halfway back and slammed it onto the counter, "You want it come get it you fat ass,"

She was taught to respect her elders but her father she could care less about. He was the worst Peacekeeper to ever live. He was usually stationed in District 12 but once a month for a week he comes home and gambles his life away, drinking and partying. He does the same thing in District 12 to. But there he harasses the woman and just sits in a corner like a potato. He doesn't beat people, doesn't fight, doesn't do his job. But even as the laziest person, just like every other person in District 2, they wanted to raise a son who when turned 18 would volunteer for the Games and win. But she was obviously a girl and he hated her for that.

He immediately shot up from his seat and charged for her. Clove immediately responded and tore the cabnenit open to pull out a knife. He laughed a hoarse laugh as he grabbed her shoulder and slammed her into a wall, yanking the knife from her strong hands and putting it to her throat, he breathed in satisfaction, his breath smelling of stale alcohol. He pressed his chubby self closer to her and pressed the blade into her skin, causing her to slightly bleed. He looked at her with beady black eyes, "Yeah bitch, who do you think taught you knives?" He said before throwing the knife down and grabbing her by the pony tail and tossing her to the floor like garbage before walking back over to the table, picking up his beer on the way.

* * *

Clove gritted her teeth at the memory, "No. That will_ never_ happen again," She said as she slid her hand around her waist towards the back and slipped out a knife. With a quick flick she threw it at the picture of her father behind the door, piercing him in the middle of the face. She smiled at the sight, "Let's get ready for this damn party," She said as the maid led her into the attached bathroom.

The Future Tribute party is pretty much a party of everybody who trained to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. Only the extremely rich, popular, and gifted kids went. So that means pretty much everyone from ages 16-18 in District 2. Clove was only 15 but because she was so talented with knives and everybody knew her name because of it, AND that her training partner was Cato she was incredibly popular.

The next hour was of the maid scrubbing her down to smell like Vanilla, her skin glowing, her eyebrows nicely plucked. She slipped on tight skinny jeans to show off her petite toned legs (most girls in District 2 looked like buildings!) and then slipped on a cute white off the shoulder sweater, her dark hair falling in stringy loose waves down her back, her side bangs pinned back in braids. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before jogging over to her bed and pulling out some black heels from under her bed. Her maid looked at her, "Alright now try to stay out as long as you can and sneak back in through your window. Have a fun time," her maid said, giving Clove a kind smile before scurrying out of her room and downstairs. Clove slipped on her heels and walked over to the window, watching as the sun set and finally the skies grew pitch black.

Time to party.

* * *

Everything about how she got to the party was a blur.

Clove danced crazily with this random guy she met at the party. He was a couple inches taller than her, his muscles nicely shown under his shirt. He wasn't as big as Cato or near as handsome but he was cute. His green eyes glowed as he danced on top of Clove. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing fist fulls of his fluffy brown hair. The guy smiled at her and leaned his forehead down to hers, beginning dancing slowly with her, moving his hands to her hips. She was about to close her eyes to enjoy the moment but something caught her eye. She looked out the corner of her to see bright blonde hair and then saw whos it was.

Cato.

His sparkling blue eyes caught hers and his face turned stone hard, his eyes starting to burn. He looked away immediately and walked into the crowd, grabbing a random girl and kissing her. The girl dropped her glass and kissed him back, cupping his face with her strong hands, pressing her body to his. Clove growled to herself and forced herself to close her eyes.

Cato smiled and pulled out of the kiss, pulling the girl into the crowd so they stood right next to Clove and her guy. He whispered in the random girls ear, "Moan for me," He said seductively as he nibbled her ear, trailing kisses down her neck. She didn't have to fake her moan, Cato gave her enough pleasure. Cloves eyes snapped open and she saw them, Cato smirked at her as he continued kissing the girls neck, never breaking his eye contact with Clove. She forced herself to laugh and rolled her eyes, ignoring him and going back to dancing with her guy.

After a while of this Cato ditched the girl and stormed into the empty kitchen, guzzling down kool aide and crushing the plastic cup in his hand, throwing it against the wall. He plopped down in a chair and leaned back taking huge gulps of air.

He was to busy being angry he didn't hear the light footsteps but he heard the bing of the knife when it was to late.

He lifted his head and looked down to see in-between his legs was a knife. He looked up to see a pissed beautiful Clove, a cocky smile on her face. "Nice girlfriend. Seems like all your other girls. A whore." Cato smirked, "Look who's talking?" "Me? How am I?" Clove challenged. Cato ran his hands threw his hands through his hair, "Yes you are! You do thinks to piss me off! Being with that guy, we are training partners! Damn you!" He yelled at her, his face turning red. Clove was taken aback. "Damn me? Well Fuck you! Didn't you see what you did out there trying to rub her in my face! I hate you!" She yelled back and before she could storm out Cato ran up and grabbed her, spinning her around and kissing her passionately.

Their anger only fueled the kiss, Clove snaked her hands up and pulled at Catos hair as she pressed her body to his. He smiled at the roughness and picked her up by the thighs and putting her onto the table. Clove pulled away almost breathless but didn't show it. She looked up at him with clouded, sparkling black and green eyes. "I just wanted you to be jealous," Cato laughed, "Oh baby. I was jealous. But don't expect me to be saying it often," He smirked as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Now let's go back to my house. But this time no trainers to interrupt," He smirked. She smiled at that, "Actually you might want to call your trainer and cancel for the next couple of days because you're going to be too sore after tonight," She winked before Cato caught on her crashed his lips onto hers, wrapping her legs around his torso and carrying her out of the party in the direction of his house.


	4. Chapter 4

They ended up at Cato's house again, finally with no one else home, no interruptions.

He pushed Clove down on the bed, slipping her shirt over her head and leaning down on her, pressing his bare chest to hers, running his hands down to her pants to feel a sharp poke. He ignored it and unzipped her pants, quickly sliding them off. He ran his hand up her thigh and felt that sharp poke again. He couldn't help his curiosity and looked down to see a knife strapped to her thigh. He laughed and pulled his lips away from her eager ones. A playful smile on his handsome face.

"I guess you're really into the games,"

She rolled her eyes playfully, "Well of course! That is what we train for all our lives," her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Cato's face fell and his eyes lost his lust and humor. He pulled away and sighed.

"Right,"

Clove gritted her teeth, "Oh don't start this bull shit Cato. You're the best in the District, excluding me. You're going to be famous!"

"It doesn't matter about fame if I'm not me. I. I could lose myself in the Games," He hesitated to speak as he turned over and hung his feet over the edge of the bed.

Clove got up quickly, messing up the sheets and knocking over pillows as she climbed behind Cato on her knees.

"You're lying, it's not about that. Are you scared of killing?"

"No,"

Clove laughed in disbelief, "Oh my god, yes you are!"  
"Sp what? I'm not scared of killing, I'm scared of dying. I love killing, I love the sight, the sound. But that's because that's how I was raised. But what scares me, truly scares me is leaving the Games a winner with no shred of me left, just this heartless killer," His voice falling from a yell to a voice that pleaded for understanding.

Clove sighed and placed her tiny hands on his hot, broad shoulders.

"I promise you Cato, you will be you in the end and I will help you." She stopped before continuing, swallowing her pride, not trying to sound nice but giving up.

"Every step of the way, if that's what you want."

He turned around to her to see if she was serious. She smirked at the sight of his adorable face.

"Well I'm not having my district partner go weak on me,"

Cato smiled at that, leaning closer to her, his lips twitching to laugh.

"Is that all I am to you, a district partner?"

Clove smiled and didn't move, wanting him to chase after her. She just shrugged, her eyes and voice playful. "Well I guess you can convince me otherwise," and before she could say anything else Cato smashed his lips into hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth as he gripped her thigh and pushed her down onto the bed.

* * *

*sorry long wait, school was crazy! Anyway hope you like it and please tell me what ya think :)

Hunger Games belongs to Suzanne Collins


End file.
